America x Reader Lemon
by Multi Fandom Sleeper
Summary: When you almost do the frick frack with someone you thought you hated, will your whole heart change?
1. Hey how ya doin lil mama

_You slept. That's all you ever did. Sleep. You slept in English Class. You slept in Algebra. You slept in Phys Ed. You slept during lunch. You slept more than both of the Italy Brothers, your Greek friend, and your Spanish friend combined. No one ever wanted to approach you, because you were in a sour mood if ever woken up by someone who wasn't a teacher. Everyone except the one person who you hated the most.  
_

"(YOUR NAME) WAKE UP!" Shouted Alfred as he shook you awake. "IF YOU DON'T I'M EATING YOUR CAKE!" He pushed you out of your seat and you shot up and gripped the table before you could hit the ground.

"Go away." You growled as you sat back in your seat, and began to eat your cake.

"Why? You're just so cute when you're mad!" He poked your cheek and you turned and bit his finger, and returned to eating your cake.

"Leave me alone." You muttered, and pushed your half eaten chocolate cake away.

"But I want to play! Come to the school yard, and play baseball with me!" He shouted in your ear. You pushed him away with one hand, and licked the chocolate off of your blue painted nailed nails of the other.

"Leave me alone, Alfred." You said after five minutes of pushing him. His eyes watered up, like he was going to cry because you didn't want to play.

"O-okay, (y/n). I'll be in the student council office if you need me..." He walked away slowly, not even bothering to glance back to you. You sighed and laid your head down to sleep again. The world went on without you… that is until you realized you left your English notebook in the council room during your earlier nap. You stood up and dusted the chocolate crumbs off of your skirt. You grabbed your school bag and dashed out of the cafeteria, holding the last of your cake. As you approached the room you heard a moan. Not just any moan, but a moan of angry pleasure. You recognized it from the many times your father and your mother went to bed together after arguing. You peaked into the student council room, at the large oval table in the room. There was no one there. You peeked your head in further and saw your notebook on the couch that you were previously napping on. Your eyes glanced more to the left, to see a disheveled Alfred, for lack of a better term 'beatin his meat', on that very couch. A blush crawled across your face and you quietly shut the door. You thought of what you could do, you couldn't leave this alone, you really needed that notebook. You pulled up your hood, to hide your (h/l) (h/c) (h/t [waves, curls, etc.]) and pushed in your head phones. You played (Favorite band/artist) at the highest possible volume, and entered the room, looking down at your feet. The whole room shifted slightly, as Alfred gasped at the sight of you entering the room and quickly shoved his um... package… back in his pants. You looked up, about 10 seconds after entering the room and approaching him, to see him pretending to be texting. You grabbed your notebook and handing him the last of your cake.

"What's this for?" He asked when you took out your head phone and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for making you cry like a little bitch earlier, Alfie." You laughed and left the room. He watched you leave and got up and locked the door behind him. Him being council president has it's perks, like the key to the council room when he needed it.

* * *

**~Alfred's point of view~**

I hate watching her leave. I really do. It fills me with such a sadness that I can't explain with my vocabulary… Why can I always think of the most amazing things to say to her, but always sound like a dingus when I try to say them? I sighed and stared at her as she left. The uniform skirt she wore was too short for any of the girls, especially her and her beautiful legs and perfectly round... No I shouldn't think that way. It's what almost got me caught in the first place. But I can't pull my thought's away from her. I never can. Her beautiful (h/c) locks that fits her face so perfectly. Her soft lips against mine. Her smooth (s/c) skin, bare and rubbing against me. Her (e/c) pools, clouded with lust, lidded with pleasure. God damn! I got myself excited again.

I opened my pants and pulled out my 'Florida'. It had hardened so much, I was almost certain that just breathing too heavily on it would send me over the edge. I took a cloth out of my pocket, a scrap of cloth I took from her bedroom. Yeah I know it's super creepy, but her scent filled me up and before I knew it, I was pumping myself. Her name falls out of my lips, faster than I can ever shove food in it. My moans grow louder and louder until her name is being ripped from my throat. I squeeze harder and move my hand faster, pretending she is with me, pretending she is the one pumping me. I moan her name one last time, and I shoot out my baby juice all over the couch. I quickly wipe up what I can, and put on the list of To Do's: buy a new couch. I heard shuffling out of the door, and remembered, I left the key in the lock. Fuck, anyone could've seen that. What I did was far from heroic, and I feared my position on the student council being over. I shrugged and went to go get ready for a meeting.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~ **

You had unlocked the door, with the key he left in the lock, to watch Alfred, blushing furiously as you did. His moans filled you up, and you grew weak in the knees. You quickly shut the door and slid to the floor. You squrimed and you realized you grew wet watching him. You sighed and shrugged and curled into a ball and went back to sleep until the bell rang. You heard him leave the room and sigh at the sight of you. You opened your eyes, to realized he had lifted you up and put you in the council room, onto a new couch that still smelled like IKEA. Probably a donation from Berwald. You curled into a ball, and hid in your sweater as he shuffled around the room. After several minutes of you faking your sleep, he tapped you.

"(Y/N) wake up. You need to go to English soon. Come on, wake up." He whispered. You sat up and looked at him. He was blushing, and you could see the lust in his eyes from his previous activity.

"I think I'll skip it. I realized I didn't even do my homework." You sighed, and you pulled your notebook from the inside of your sweater.

"If you need it, I'll help." He smiled. "After all, the hero always helps someone who needs it!"

'Seems like you're the one who needs help,' You thought to yourself as you remembered what he was doing before you entered the room both times. You sighed and shook your head no and began to write. It was connecting Shakespeare to modern times. You thought long and hard (yea I know haha boner jokes) before writing:

"DO IT FOR THE VINE ROMEO!"

-Mercutio, probably

"DO NOT DO IT FOR THE VINE ROMEO!"

-Benvolio, probably

"Yolo."

-Romeo and Juliet, probably at some point.

and things to that effect. Alfred read what you were writing and laughed. "Ya know, Arthur taught me about Shakespeare, and you can't forget the 'Why Romeo, art thou mad?' from Benvolio. It was the original 'you mad bro?,' and I think It'll help." He laughed and you giggled. He smiled at your giggle, you never laugh like that. You pulled off your hood and brushed your hair behind your ear and wrote while smiling. He took a double take, you smiling? The most he had ever seen was a little smirk on your face. He leaned closer to you, and caught your scent. (Favorite shampoo) filled the air around you. He was blushing and quickly kissed your cheek and backed away before you could kill him.

You blushed and looked up and stared at him, remembering how he liked the thought of you earlier. You smiled and kissed his nose and his eyes widened slightly and he felt his pulse. "I'm not dead... are you feeling okay?" He checked your temperature, and frowned. "You're very warm."

'Well with all this excitement who wouldn't be,' You thought and you took off your sweater. "I probably shouldn't wear it for a bit." You went back to work and he stared at you. Rather then the uniform shirt, you wore a bright blue spaghetti strap top, that showed off your chest.

"Uh, (Y/N) if you're that warm you should keep the sweater on to prevent cold sweats." He said awkwardly.

"But I really am hot. I'll put it back on in a moment." You said and you flicked him and kept writing.

"You better believe you're hot" He thought out loud and you hit him. He laughed and got very close to you. He whispered in your ear, "Hey how you doin' lil' mama let me whisper in ya ear."

"Oh my god!" You started laughing and hitting him, and he grinned.

"Should I continue? Or can I cut right to the chorus?" He laughed and pulled you close to him.

"Th-the chorus?" You asked and blushed.

He was blushing too and he pulled you into his lap and whispered, "Hey bitch, wait til' you see my dick. I'ma beat that pussy up." He kissed your neck and you blushed and giggled.

"This is um... different..." You mumbled and he smiled.

"Yeah well I told you I wanted to play baseball..." He whispered.

"Huh?" You were confused, especially since you never heard the song in full.

"Yea something like that, but it depends on the swing of the baseball bat, fuck a bitch on da counter make the plates fall back." He whispered and you giggled. He kissed your neck one more time before the bell rang, and school was over. Forty-five minutes, until today's meeting. And you were stuck with him, a pair of wet panties and a forming boner. You blushed at the situation and moaned as he bit a sweet spot on your neck.

* * *

_**This wasn't supposed to be based on the song, but it happened with that part and I'm sorry. but hey you you doin lil mama lemme whisper in your ear. ahaha they gon fuck in the next chapter ahaha sucky spoilers**_


	2. Plot Twist

_**I'm very sorry. I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do.**_

* * *

He continued to kiss your neck and his hand snaked up your shirt to squeeze your chest. You mewled in pleasure and he began to pull your shirt up. He held your waist and pulled you closer to him as he kissed your collarbone. He removed your shirt and stared at your bra. (F/C) fabric with (2nd F/C) lace and it had rhinestones too. You blushed and his hands moved to unhook it. Your bra fell and before you could cover your chest he attacked it; kissing, biting and groping the sensitive mounds. Your mewls turned into slight moans.

* * *

_**I'm sorry guys. No I'm not.**_

* * *

It was at that moment the door opened. It was none other than the Vice President of the student council and the secretary themselves. _**  
**_

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" Shouted the vice president. He swaggered into the room, blushing a shade of red only comparable to a stop light.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Alfred looked away from his cousin, trying to hide his face.

"That is not what this room is for!" The secretary shouted, hiding his eyes behind his hands, his face as red as his superior.

"Guys it's not what it looks like I was just–" Alfred attempted to explain before you clamped your hand over his mouth and stood up. Your breasts were completely revealed as you sighed and bowed your head. You finally looked up and tried to look ashamed.

"It's not his fault it was mine. I tried to make him do this so he would lose his status as president and be upset. I used these," You squeezed your chest as the two men in front of you gawked, "To seduce him. My womanly wiles were just too much for him to handle. Don't penalize his dumb ass." You picked up your bra and slipped it on, hooking it with out a hitch in the flow of your movements. You then slipped on your shirt, grabbed the notebook that you came to get the first time, and left as the three men began to bicker.

"Alfred that wasn't right." The vice president scolded.

"Oh, can it, Arthur!" He shouted as he looked for his jacket.

"Maybe we should consider demoting you." The secretary suggested with a sly look in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, you fascist potato with eyes." He grumbled as he zipped up his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"And where the hell are you going?" Arthur frowned and sat at a chair around the table.

"I'm going to get her back. I love her. That's the real reason I didn't think twice about doing that. You can shove that up your meeting agenda." He shouted as he ran out the room.

"Mein gott. He's an idiot..." The secretary facepalmed.

"Yes, he is. But he usually knows what he's doing. Now lets talk about that agenda before your even stupider brother gets here."

"Ja, let's do that." He pulled out a binder before muttering to himself, "I'm not a potato with eyes..."

~~~Time skip brought to you by an intruding Homestucks Dave Strider throwing down some sick beats~~~

You were on a swing in the park. Somehow a fog had settled and it truly looked like a scary movie scene. You know the one where the ghost of a little girl who was hanged, still haunts the very tree that she was hanged on, and all the little kids die. Yea kinda like that. You sighed and swung as you cried for letting your guard down. You kicked at the dirt each time you got near the ground.

"Stupid. Stupid STUPID!" You cried.

Yet, you saw something out of the corner of your eye. You stopped swinging and looked around, cautiously. Hands grabbed you and you began to flail like a magikarp.

"Calm down, Jeez!" A familiar voice shouted. You got off the swing and turned to look at the person.

"Alfred what the fucksicles?" You grew angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to stand up for me and that I annoy you and also I'm sorry for filling your bra with pudding on last years camping trip." He then began to list every moment he had ever made a mistake when it came to you. You grew more and more frustrated.

"And I'm sorry in Kindergarten I-"

"Alfred for fucks sake shut the hell up!" You punched him in the stomach and he fell on the ground in fetal position. "God, you're more annoying than Gilbert." You sat on the swing and sighed. "And why the fuck were you talking about kindergarten? I didn't meet you until fourth grade..."

He stood up and sat on the swing next to you. "But you did... don't you remember?"

"Well obviously not..."

He sighed and pushed his hair back making his ahoge stand up. You gasped. "Alfalfa Alfredo?!"

"Heh, I haven't heard anyone call me that in years." He smiled sadly and looked at the ground. It was then that you got off the swing and tackled him. You had straddled him, his legs still in the swing and the upper half of his body on the floor. You then began to pound your fist on his chest.

"You left me at the fairgrounds all alone! The class left and I had to walk home! Why would you do that to me?" You cried and he sighed, pulling a teddy bear from his pocket. You stared at his movements confused as to how big his pockets were. He held it out to you. "The fuck is this shit?"

"Remember the high striker?" He pushed you off of him, and rolled over to face you. An ant crawled in his hair, staying on his ahoge.

"The fuck is a high striker?"

"That carnival game with the bell."

"Oh. Yeah what about it?"

"Remember the stuffed bear in the prize box?" He asked. You thought back...

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Alfredo! Look at the huge bear." You grinned a toothless smile as you stared at the fluffy black and white bear with the pink bow.

"I think that's a panda." He stared in awe at it.

"Gimme my play tickets. I'm gonna get it." You extended you hand and he obliged. Each ticket had 20 stamp areas, for 20 possible games. You handed over your ticket and began to play. You watched as the puck flew up the thing. It would barely go past 50. You tried and tried again, only reaching 75 once.

"Sorry lil lady," the game manager patted your head. "You're out of games."

"Please mister can I have one more go. I just know I can win the panda!"

"No can do. Why don't you run along?" He reached in his pocket. "Here go get a cotton candy on me." He grinned handing you a food token. You nodded and walked away sadly, leaving Alfred at the game, more upset than you were. You got your cotton candy and sat on a hay pile crying.

"Hey, (y/n)!" He called to you, running with two ice creams. You wiped your eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Alfalfa!" You grinned and he sighed.

"I hate it when you call me that..." He looked down before looking at you and smiling. "I got you ice cream with my last food token."

"Oh thanks!" You licked the vanilla cone, sighing at the lack of flavor choices at the food stand. Your teachers blew their whistles and you went to line up, looking for your line partner. But when you looked to your side, Alfred was missing. You searched all over for him, before spotting him from the hill. He was on the bus line, talking to another girl, and giving her ice cream. You ran as fast as you could, but your little legs only got you to the halfway point at the high striker. The panda was gone, and so were the buses. You started the long walk home...

* * *

**Flash back over**

"Okay... panda was gone. So why is this important. That's not something I want to remem-" you stared at the bear in his hand before tearing up. "You got it. How did you get it?"

"I won it. While we were lining up, I used my last stamp to win it. I won it for you. But then I couldn't find you. So I got on the bus hoping to see you. But we left and I couldn't find you." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

You stood up and looked at the bear. When you hugged it, it felt like his softest sweater, and it smelled like strawberries and his cologne. You began to cry, falling to your knees.

"I thought you hated me. I thought that was why you annoyed me."

He hugged you. "I could never hate you."

"Alfred... Thank you."

"Anything for you, (Y/N). After all, that's what people do when they're in love." He draped his sweater on you and kissed your forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he left the park. That night you didn't go home. You stayed in the park staring at the bear, occasionally crying. You had to admit, he had always been there for you. Maybe he did really love you. And maybe you loved him too.


	3. Change in flow

The next day at school, your presence caused an immediate silence amongst the populous.

_"Isn't that the girl caught fucking in the student council room?"_

_"Not fucking, sucking dick."_

_"I thought she was just making out."_

_"What the fuck, no. She was obviously giving the president her asshole."_

_"Anal? With her? No it was just a blowjob."_

_"See! I told you!"_

You carried yourself with pride. You were in love. You opened your locker, shoving your books in it, and skipped away to your first period class. The gossip continued, but you didn't care. It was pointless.

You entered homeroom, grinning. Heads turned, whiplash ensued, and you didn't care.

"Miss (last name), please take your seat." Your teacher stuttered, feeling even more awkward around you now that you were classified as a whore. You sat in your normal seat, and let your feet rest on your desk as you started your nap. Your skirt was so short that it caused nosebleeds all around you. Lace panties? Scandalous!

They were only lace trimmed but it was enough to spark conversation.

_"So she is a whore!"_

_"Do you think she does parties?"_

_"Oh god I'm so hard right now!"_

_"You think she'll shit on me?"_

_"Gilbert hwat eth fcuk? That's gross. Tit fucking is another story..."_

Those words came into your dream and your walls fell. You began to cry. Nothing happened, why were they so rude. Why were they mean? Tears ran down your covered face, and dripped onto your hands. But no one would see. You had your hoodie on for just that reason. The bell rang and you strutted out of the class, pretending you were okay. But you weren't. You had no idea where Alfred was, and no clue how this rumor spread. You began to giggle as they spoke, choking down your painful sobs with laughter. The day went on just like that. You avoided lunch, hiding in the library to nap. Your dreams were dark and desolate and you sobbed in your sleep. How did this rumor spread?

You felt your body being lifted up, a heavy hearted sigh escaped someones mouth. You were carried away. Out of the library and through the lunchroom. THe murmurs began.

_"See I told you she was fucking him!"_

_"I thought your said student council president."_

_"Who's to say it isn't the whole student body?"_

_"Cause we're a part of the student body, dumbass."_

_"I bet she has herpes."_

_"And crabs." _

You began to cry. The man tensed and rushed you out of the lunchroom, ducking into another room and sighing.

"I brought her, just like you instructed."

"Good, lay her on the couch and cover her with the little throw blanket." A familiar voice demanded. You wanted to open your eyes but couldn't bring yourself to do so. More voices were heard as the door opened. Then someone spoke.

"You've been called to this emergency meeting to discuss the resolution of the scandal our president it facing. Any ideas."

His voice and accent. He brought you into this room. But... he was also the secretary? Yes, it was Ludwig.

"Let's just release the sex tape." Someone shouted.

"Gilbert shut the fuck up no one invited you." Alfred shouted. You opened your eyes and sat up to watch the meeting.

"Let's not release any information confirming or denying their relationship." A hidden man spoke. His voice was undoubtedly Kiku's.

"That's what we've already done and it didn't turn out well at all. Come on it's senior year, we can't have our reputation tarnished!" Arthur shouted.

"How about we broadcast a confession of their love. The scandal will die down." Francis called, sitting on the table. Damn that boy was sexy. Ughhhh, you just wanted to slam his head into the table.

"She doesn't love me." Alfred sighed. "She'll never love me." His cheerful smile was obviously gone. You stared at his defeated form. He was miserable.

"Well, why don't you make her love you? A romantic dinner, with candles and flowers. I'll make the food!" feliciano started dancing around when his brother hit him.

"You're never setting up a romantic dinner ever again! There was pasta everywhere! In my shoes, in my hair, in her dress! Go sit the fuck down." Lovino shouted.

"Actually, thats not a bad idea." Alfred grinned. "I'll take her out to eat. She loves food! We can make it public that we went on a date, and then her hatred for me won't seem so bad, and she won't seem like a whore!" He smiled, as you stood up and walked across the room. Heads turned as you stormed over to him before slapping him. The sound echoed throughout the room.

"Oh shit." Was heard throughout the crowd.

"(Y/N), I-"

"Shut the fuck up, Alfalfa!" You hit him again. America had turned the other cheek.

"(Y/N)-"

"You think I'm mean because I hate you? That I'm an asshole because I want to be? You didn't need to walk home that day! You weren't missing for three weeks after that day!" Tears ran down your face. "I never knew you cared about me. So I tried to stop caring about you. I did what I could to keep my heart safe. Alfred, I love you! You idiot!" You fell to your knees crying. "I don't know why everyone thinks I'm a whore. I just wanted to make the man I love happy. And I couldn't even do that. I just slapped the shit out of him twice. Fuck." You kept crying, as Alfred leaned down to hug you. He brought you into his lap and cradled you like a baby.

"(Y/N) I love you more than you realize. I will keep you safe from the rumors and the 5 hour walks home. Forever." He smiled, and everyone cheered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" You both shouted.

"We got that all on camera. Now the Student council is clean!" Italy laughed, and you glared at everyone. They stood up and left, taking the camera with them. Of course thats not all they did. Francis turned down the lights and Roderich, put on music. You facepalmed until your technical pseudo boyfriend kissed your neck. He sucked on a tender part of your shoulder, elicting a loud moan from you. The depravity of it all! He carried you to the couch...


End file.
